


Memories

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Memories

I don’t own Kamen Rider. Spoilers through episode 38 or 39. Hope you enjoy.

 

I knew he was Katsuragi. I knew it. And I knew he could regain his memories. But I never thought we’d lose Sento. The way he looked at me in confusion instead of his normal bright eyes. The way he talks as if I’m a monster. I know he wants to take me down. I’m not Evolt. I can’t be. I won’t be.

I would consider telling Sento about the memories I’m having, but Katsuragi would just take it as a reason to take me down faster. Sento would have hope, he’d have a plan, and he’d know I’m not that person, just like he knew he was no longer Katsuragi.

I guess in that way, Sento and I are one and the same. Both someone completely different in our past but have no memories of it. Though I was only a fragment of Evolt, that part is still there in me somewhere. I’m just worried that if this can happen to Sento, to be completely converted back to Katsuragi, could it happen to me? Will I become Evolt with no memories of my life here?

I know the group is struggling, but Sento was kind of our leader before, saying he was the main character and the hero. Katsuragi will take charge no matter what, because he is convinced he is a complete genius. He is though, but without Sento’s heart, he is just the devil’s scientist.

I just hope that Sento comes back. It might be different if Katsuragi looked like Katsuragi. But looking at Sento and him not acting like Sento just kills me. I’m not sure I can last through this war without him. Not only do we have everyone coming at us, the person I could trust most is now against me.

I feel lost without him but the slight hope that he will come back is what will keep me going, for now.


End file.
